BIOMARKER CORE - CORE F: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biomarker Core (Core F) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (JHADRC) is responsible for collecting and sharing biofluid and imaging data collected from well-characterized participants in the JHADRC, and for making these resources available to investigators working on ADRD at Johns Hopkins University and elsewhere. To accomplish these goals, the Biomarker Core will focus on the following five tasks: (1) to collect and store biospecimens from subjects enrolled in the JHADRC, including blood and cerebrospinal fluid; (2) to acquire and store magnetic resonance imaging scans (MRI) from subjects enrolled in the JHADRC, and to store MRI scans and positron emission tomography (PET) scans acquired in projects associated with the JHADRC; (3) to complete quality control procedures and scan processing on the MRI scans acquired through the JHADRC; (4) to distribute these scans and specimens to qualified investigators both internally and externally, according to established procedures, and; (5) to provide training and educational materials about these biomarkers and their importance in ADRD to researchers and members of the community.